FPGOutlaw Reviews: Pups and the Ghost Pirate
This is FPGOutlaw's official review of the Season 1 PAW Patrol Special Episode "Pups and the Ghost Pirate". Review Title Card: A standard Skye title card, but the words “Ghost Pirate” have a web over them. Scene 1: Skye, Zuma, and Ryder all embrace Halloween, and Captain Turbot’s party later on. Zuma is dressed up as a pirate, Ryder as a prince, and Skye as a princess. Zuma says “It’s only scary if you believe in ghosts.” Awesome delivery there. A ghost then appears behind him, a fake one that is, and he gets scared and runs off. It turns out to be Chase putting up a decoration. Skye tells Zuma that it was just Chase putting up a decoration. Rocky and Rubble are both seen pushing a giant pumpkin through the Lookout. Rocky uses a scooper in his pup-pack to cut the top of the pumpkin, as Marshall pulls it off, albeit with a little trouble. As he takes the top off, it goes flying, and ends up in Rubble’s hair in his costume. Rubble says “This goo, in my do, makes me blue.” The pups laugh. Mr. Porter is wearing a clown costume, as Alex says that he’s silly. They both get scared by Captain Turbot, who is wearing a sort of monster on his head as a costume. He welcomes them to his party. The Mayor then shows up, and acts goofy as always. Katie shows up as well, as the Mayor and Katie show that Cali/Chickaletta are both dressed as pirates. Cali is shown to be afraid of the ship, as the Mayor acts as if her and Chickaletta aren’t scared. Cali is crawling slowly to the ship, until she is in front of Chickaletta, which then she acts brave. A Pumpkin shows up on the screen to signify a scene change. That’s cool and different. Analysis: ***1/2, Some people have told me they don’t like the beginning to this episode. I absolutely loved this beginning. All the pups in the beginning were awesome to show hype for Halloween. Scene 2: Ryder calls the pups to go trick-or-treating, as Zuma and Chase have a standoff. They all hear howling, and get scared and run off, but the howling turns out to come from Marshall, whom asks where everybody went. The Mayor and Mr. Porter hear and see some weird happenings on the ship, including the mast flapping, and Mr. Porter’s cookies being eaten. They both become worried when they hear more sounds. Analysis: **, Chase and Zuma’s “standoff” was funny. Other than that, this scene was used for storyline continuity, which is fine. Scene 3: Chase knocks on a door with his tail. A lady comes out, and asks the pups to all do a trick. Skye does a flip, Chase shakes the lady’s hand, Zuma walks on his hind legs, Ryder does a “robot dance”, and Marshall has a mishap of tripping over a pumpkin. I guess Rocky and Rubble don’t matter. That ends the scene. Analysis: *1/4, I don’t understand why Rocky and Rubble weren’t showcased with everyone else, but all the pups’ “tricks” were funny, so that’s good at least. Scene 4: Cali is chasing a seagull, which sends her up to the top of the ship. She falls, and grabs the rope which sends one of the sails up, which the Mayor and Mr. Porter react to the sail “magically” going up. Cali then pups the other sail up in her chase of the seagull. The ship starts to sail away. The Captain falls into the water, as Alex goes up behind his grandfather and the Mayor and scares them. Alex says that the ship is really cool. Chickaletta looks at the steering wheel, and starts to steer the ship. The Mayor calls for the Captain, as all four of the people on the ship react to those strange noises that they heard earlier. Capt. Turbot then shows up on the side of the boat, as the Mayor thinks it’s a sea monster, but Mr. Porter shows her that it’s Capt. Turbot. Mr. Porter asks the Captain if he can sail them back to the dock, but the Captain can’t because he lost his glasses. He starts to touch the Mayor’s face, thinking it’s Alex. That’s funny. The Mayor insists that her and Chickaletta don’t believe in ghosts, but freaks out when those scary noises return. Analysis: ***1/4, Just like in that Train episode in the beginning, this side-plot with Cali is awesome. It’s cool to follow multiple stories at once. This scene didn’t feature any of the pups at all, but it’s fine as long as there aren’t multiple scenes in a row without them. Cali was awesome, Porter and the Mayor were fine, Alex was great, and Katie was fine. For the future, I bash on Alex all the time because of the character. I just think the character development and introduction was done in a poor manor looking back, but Christian Distefano is awesome. Don’t take me wrong. Scene 5: The pups and Ryder arrive at another house, as Rubble tries to find a trick to do. He gets a treat for doing his singer gig. Ryder gets a call from Mr. Porter, who assesses the problem that’s happening on the ship. Rocky, Marshall, and Rubble analyze the call. All the pups run to the Lookout, as Marshall crashes into all of them in the Elevator, as he says “sorry, I didn’t mean to bowl you over!” “Next time, I’ll spare you the wipeout!” The pups look angrily at him, as he suggests that they just go. The Elevator then goes up. Analysis: **1/4, I’ll give credit on the Marshall crash, since the bowling jokes are unique. Other than that, Rubble was fine, and everything else was average. Lookout: It took 11 minutes for the Lookout scene in this episode. As the pups arrive, Skye is wearing Rocky’s mustache that is a part of his costume, as Chase points it out, and Skye wiggles it off to Rocky’s mouth. That’s funny. Zuma is needed to use his Hovercraft to catch up to the runaway ship. Skye is needed to use her helicopter to slow the ship down. Marshall is needed to fly with Skye’s harness to lower the sails. Scene 6: All the characters on board are falling from side to side on the boat because Chickaletta is a horrible captain. The Mayor drops her purse, thinking that Chickaletta is inside. Alex quickly goes to grab the purse, and returns it to the Mayor, who is shocked and worried to see that Chickaletta is now inside. The people on the boat are happy to see Skye fly Marshall into the Crow’s Nest, as he lowers one of the sails. The other sail is still up though. The seagull then flies by all the characters, as Cali chases it. Ryder gets on the ladder on the side of the boat, as Zuma drives faster as the Boat starts to move faster. Zuma jumps from his hovercraft to have Ryder catch him, but Ryder misses and Zuma lands in the water. Zuma uses his propellors to shoot him up over the water, and Ryder catches him. They both climb the ladder and get onto the ship. Analysis: ***, Very entertaining storyline continuity. Some of the lines that I didn’t mention were good, and the pups in their costumes is an amazing touch, especially since they are worn throughout the entire episode. Scene 7: The Captain says that someone must have raised the sails, since nothing is automatic on the ship. The ship then starts to shift from side to side, as everyone starts to fall. Ryder comes up with the idea to go check out the steering wheel. Ryder starts to make his way there, and looks back to see Marshall and Zuma not following him. He then tells Marshall and Zuma to come with him, as Zuma says “Oh, he meant us too.” Marshall says “Nothing to worry about.” Those are awesome lines. They all start to make their way toward the wheel, as Zuma and Marshall jump on Ryder’s shoulders out of fright. Ryder sees Chickaletta steering, and says that is their explanation, as Zuma and Marshall sigh with relief. I thought that was funny. All the people on board are shown to be worried as Ryder makes his way down the stairs, and brings Chickaletta to the Mayor. Those strange noises return, as everyone travels together to see what is making those noises. Ryder makes his way to where the noises are coming from. Zuma and Marshall both bite on the bottom of Ryder’s pants to keep him from going over to the noises. He then tells them that there’s nothing to worry about. Cali is still chasing the seagull, and tries to grab it, but misses and raises the sail that Marshall put down earlier. Alex says that it must be a ghost, but Ryder notices Cali, as Katie grabs her. Mr. Porter embraces Ryder for his Detective work. Ryder points out where Captain Turbot’s glasses are, in his pocket. The Mayor thanks Ryder. Ryder says that they should bring the ship back to the dock to have a real party. Analysis: ****, Zuma and Marshall in this scene were absolutely amazing. All the other characters were nice as well. Scene 8: The ship is back on the dock, as Captain Turbot says “I’m so glad to see dry land again. Well, I’m happy to see anything.” Good line. A noise is heard, as it’s shown not to be Wally. The Mayor, Katie, and Mr. Porter, with Chickaletta, Cali, and Alex respectively, all quickly get off the boat. Marshall and the Captain, as the ship moves slightly from the dock, both fall into the water, as they both laugh. Ryder gets the idea to have a party at the Lookout. Everyone then relocates to the Lookout. People are dancing, Ryder is giving the pups treats, The Captain bobs for apples as well. Skye says “I’m a princess. Where’s my prince Charming?” Zuma and Rocky then race over, sending Skye into the air. Marshall then says “Here I am!” He then trips over a pumpkin. Come on, that’s a straight up relationship tease for 3 different xSkye relationships. These writers are clever. Rocky, and then the rest of the pups, howl at the sight of a ghost ship in the air. Zuma says “This is the greatest Halloween ever! You have to believe in ghosts now!” Ryder then says that he has no explanation, as they all hear the ghost noises again, and everyone laughs. Analysis: ***3/4, The part with Skye makes this scene memorable. Whenever I talk to people about this episode, they always bring up that part or the pups’ customs. This ending was cool, and whole party looked good in terms of animation and uniqueness. Zuma’s line at the end was awesome too. Final Analysis I'll give it a 6 out of 10. There was some nice parts to this episode, including some great lines and memorable moments, and more relationship rumors. Other than that, the pups were all awesome too. For more specifics, read above. Top 5 Stars of the Episode 1. Zuma 2. Skye 3. Rocky 4. Marshall 5. Cali Stats I keep the Special Episode stats different from the regular episode stats. Special Episodes High: Pups and the Ghost Pirate (6) Special Episodes Low: Pups and the Ghost Pirate (6) Special Episodes Average: 6 Category:FPGOutlaw Category:FPGOutlaw's Reviews Category:Episode